Question: A brown sweatshirt costs $$21$, and a yellow pair of gloves costs $$3$. The brown sweatshirt costs how many times as much as the yellow pair of gloves costs?
Answer: The cost of the brown sweatshirt is a multiple of the cost of the yellow pair of gloves, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$21 \div $3$ $$21 \div $3 = 7$ The brown sweatshirt costs $7$ times as much as the yellow pair of gloves costs.